Late Night Comfort
by lara6
Summary: SB/SS Slash, means two male adults do adult things! Sev comforting Siri after a nightmare...Please R&R!


It just popped into my mind while I was thinking about that review from Sylvia0, and I had to get out of my head as fast as possible. Stupid teenage hormones.  
Late Night Comfort  
  
A scream tore from his throat. His hands gripped the bars of his cell window tightly as he pressed himself to the cold stonewall. Away from the horror behind him. Sweat ran down his temples. He clawed the cold iron desperately, trying to get past it, to get away from it. From them. Far away from the Dementors.  
  
A dead, rotten hand reached out to him. The rattling breath of the monster roaring in his ears. His panic broke free and he threw himself against the thick wall in a last desperate attempt to escape.  
  
Hot pain seared through his body, only to be numbed by icy feelings sweeping over him as his tormentors neared. His heart froze as the slimy hand of one Dementor touched his bare skin and drained him of any emotion he might have had left. Paralyzed by cold and fear he stared into the dark face of the Dementor.  
  
With an agonized cry Sirius sat up in bed, his hollow eyes searching the room frantically. His pulse was racing and the blood pounded in his ears. A cold hand touched his forehead, with a gasp he spun around, his breath hitching as he saw the dark, blurry figure in front of him. Panicking he tried to scramble away, but another hand came up to his shoulder and pushed him gently back into the pillows.  
  
"Shh, it's alright, you're not there anymore." The voice was low and husky. He felt his hair being smoothed back and tried to blink the foggy edges of his vision away.  
  
Severus. He was with his lover. In Hogwarts. Far away from Azkaban. He made a faint attempt to sit up again, but the Potions master held him down. He crouched down next to the bed and began to stroke his hair. He was shivering. "Calm down, there's nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep." Sirius sighted shakily and curled up, hugging his knees to his chest to gather some of the warmth back.  
  
The hand still resting on his shoulder wandered up to his skull and started massaging the nape of his neck. Every now and then it combed through his black hair or caressed his cheek. Soon he leaned into the gentle touch.  
  
Severus stroked his back affectionately. The Animagus was falling asleep again, relaxing under his hands. He smiled as Sirius let out a purr and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. The trembling had stopped by now, he was taking calm, deep breaths. Severus watched the other man sleep, still caressing his back.  
  
The Potions master smiled down at him, for Sirius had not always taken the offered comfort so eagerly. Not long ago he would have panicked even more if he came near him after the nightmares. It had torn his heart to pieces as he had to stay at distance and watch his lover curl up in the far corner of the room, sobbing and murmuring incoherently. He would grip at his upper arms tight enough to draw blood. Sometimes it had taken hours until he'd cried himself to sleep.  
  
Only then Severus would go near him without causing another fit of hysterics. He would clean eventual wounds the Animagus had inflicted on himself, wrap him into a warm blanket and cradle him in his arms, preying he would get some sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
Severus sat down on the bed next to his sleeping lover. Sirius snuggled closer to the warm form beside him, clearly enjoying the body heat seeping through the other's cloth. Slowly, so he wouldn't wake him, the professor lifted Sirius' head into his lap and leaned back against the headboard. Thoughtfully he went on to caress the soft silk of the sleeping man's hair.  
  
Even if it seemed to take forever, Sirius started to get over his traumatic experiences from Azkaban slowly. He'd gained back some weight and his body was now close to its muscular shape before prison. He also adjusted to normal life and amounts of many people, although slowly. He still liked just to have his loved ones around him.  
  
And he started to trust again. It had taken him a long time, but finally Severus won his trust and he didn't intend to abuse it again. Sirius got used to speak to him openly. He didn't avoid looks or gestures any longer. And he let himself be touched. Didn't flinch away if Severus made body contact. Sometimes he even laughed, not a humorless bark, but a rich happy laugh, just as he had all those years ago.  
  
He still needed time when they got intimate, but the Potions master was more then willing to give it to him. He knew how hard that was for his love and his heart made a joyful leap every time the Animagus made another step towards him.  
  
A low moan startled him out of his thoughts. "Sirius?" The other man was still asleep, but squirmed in his lap. Severus shook him gently. "Hey, it's alright. Come on Sirius, wake up!" With a start the Animagus awoke, gasping for breath. The other man cradled him to his chest and began to rock him back and forth, stroking his back as he did. Sirius didn't say anything, just nuzzled his face against the soft fabric of his T-Shirt and breathed deeply.  
  
The even beat of Severus' heart lulled him back into a light slumber. The gentle hands in his hair and on his back made him warm up from the inside. He felt his cheeks flush as the heat rushed down and concentrated in his groin. He was dimly wondering if Severus had noticed his erection as a hand wandered down to his buttocks and started massaging the soft flesh.  
  
Sirius let out a faint yelp of surprise. He felt the hand stop and as he looked up at him, Severus returned his look uncertainly. He started to pull his hand away, but hesitated again as the Animagus slid his hands under his T-Shirt and began exploring his bare chest. As the hand slowly started to knead again, Sirius pushed the shirt up and started lapping at the muscular chest and abdomen in front of him, breathing in the musky scent of his lover eagerly.  
  
With a moan the Potions master sank back against the headboard. The mere thought of Sirius' tongue on his skin made him hard in an instant. "God, Siri.yessss.ohhhh.ohhhhhh, ah.hey, what are you.?!" Words failed him as the Animagus descended on his cock, sucking the tip enthusiastically.  
  
Sirius began stroking the pale skin of belly and thighs while he circled the velvet head of his lover's prick with his tongue. The moaning above got louder as Severus began to thrust into his mouth. "Ahh.Sirius stop!" The other man looked up at him questionally, the throbbing erection still in his mouth. Severus pulled him up to kiss him, hugging him tightly as he did so.  
  
"God, I love you.", he murmured against his lips. A smile spread over Sirius face and he tugged at the shirt, the Potions teacher still wore. Returning the grin Severus took it off, together with the rest of his clothes. The he began stroking his lover once more, clever hands getting bolder with each moan that came from Sirius' lips. He started squirming in Severus' arms as one hand fisted his hard cock and started bumping gently. Sighting he let his head fall back on Severus' shoulder, enjoying the feelings shooting through his body.  
  
The other man kissed and licked his ear. "You like this, don't you? Do you want me to go on, hmm?", he purred in a low voice. Sirius closed his eyes and hesitated for a moment. Then he nodded and pressed himself closer to the body beneath him. "We'll stop this as soon as you want, alright?" He nodded again.  
  
"Come here.", Severus whispered and rolled them over, so that the Animagus was lying flat on his stomach, with the professor atop of him. Severus went on to stroke him, his hands wandered down again and he kneaded the soft flesh of his partner's butt. The lips were back at his ears, nibbling their way down to the neck and biting the tender skin were neck and shoulder met.  
  
Sirius shuddered in pleasure, sweat beginning to triple down his face and running over his shoulders as the heat of Severus' body seeped through his skin.  
  
The Potions master sucked at his fingers and brought them back down to the tight opening. He began to rub over it in slow, circling motions, adding more and more pressure. Sirius had his face buried in the pillow, trying to stifle his groans. Severus nuzzled his shoulder, so that their faces lay side by side.  
  
"Alright?", he asked softly, and kissed his cheek. "Yeahhh." Sirius voice was higher then usual and trembling slightly. "Are you sure?", he inquired gently. There was no way he would hurt his love intentionally. "You don't have to do this." The Animagus lifted his head and met his gaze. He leaned his forehead against Severus', looking him firmly in the eye. His voice was soft, but determined.  
  
"Yes. I want you. More than anything else. I trust you with that." Severus looked at him, a lump forming in his throat. He nodded and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you love.", he smiled.  
  
He rubbed his cheek against the smooth skin on Sirius shoulder as his slick finger slid past the tight ring of muscle. The Animagus gasped as the fingertip brushed over his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. It twisted and turned, widening the tight hole. A second finger pushed in, working the opening with scissoring motions. Then he pulled his hand away.  
  
Sirius whimpered in protest as the fingers vanished, but the deep voice in his ear hushed him. Then he felt something far bigger pressing against him and closed his eyes tightly. Slow and carefully Severus entered him, stopping immediately when Sirius tensed up.  
  
He stilled completely when he was fully buried into his lover's body. He reached up to touch Sirius' face and stroked his cheek affectionately. The Animagus cracked his eyes open carefully and glanced over his shoulder at the professor. His breath was shallow and his heart was pounding wildly against his ribcage.  
  
Severus caressed his neck and shoulder with his lips, trying to sooth him. "Hurts?", he murmured against the sweat slick skin. The other man nodded, taking deep breaths to get a grip. He waited a few minutes for Sirius to calm down, kissing and nibbling the nape of his neck all the while. He was about to ask if they should stop, when Sirius pushed back against him, letting out a soft, keenly sound as he did.  
  
Moaning in his ear Severus wrapped his arms around his lover to hold him tightly as he started to rock his hips. He pressed his face to Sirius' neck as the friction send waves of pleasure through his body. White stars were sparkling at the inside of his lids. He picked up in pace, pulling his member out a little and shoving it back into the hot body underneath him.  
  
The Animagus pushed back to meet him, whining as the tip of Severus' cock hit the sweet spot inside him over and over again. The Potions master brought them closer to the edge with every thrust, speeding up as the pressure in his balls grew unbearable.  
  
With a last shove he spilled into his lover, the feeling of his hot seed shooting up his ass making Sirius follow into orgasm. After climaxing they both lay unmoving, basking in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking. A heavy, warmth feeling settled down in Severus' stomach, as if somebody had just used an Cheering Charm on him. He carefully pulled out and rolled off the Animagus.  
  
Cradling Sirius' spend body into his arms, he pulled the blankets around them and buried his face into the soft black hair. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, ." Whispering the words again and again he rocked him to sleep, watching over his Sirius for the rest of the night.  
  
A/N: If anyone wondered, this came to me in a dead boring English class on Friday afternoon. 


End file.
